Glance
by CodyRhodesFan
Summary: A response to a challenge. He glanced at Matt one more time, a smile smeared on his face. All it took was one glance to build an entire future and then break it all over again. SLASH. ChipMUNK angst & sex! X3.
1. Studying

**A response to a challenge set up by 10(**_**underscore**_**)glances. She helped me a lot during it & I definitely like the shower idea. It's an LJ challenge. Hope you enjoy it, mah ChipMUNK girls/boys. X3.**

* * *

_Title: Glance  
Rated: +18 – sex; violence; dark  
Summary: A response to a challenge. He glanced at Matt one more time, a smile smeared on his face. All it took was one glance to build an entire future and then break it all over again. ChipMUNK.  
Genre: Angst_

* * *

_10 glances_ – **phil brooks x matt hardy** – wrestling – **theme #1** (_studying_)

* * *

_Studying_.

They were _studying_.

Phil felt Matt's hands push him against the wall, Matt's lips pressing against his, a heated kiss of passion and the clock flashed _12:00_, Matt only pressed Phil harder against the wall and kissed him rougher, hearing Phil moan in pleasure in their kiss and Matt bit beside Phil's lip ring, causing Phil to moan even more.

Matt felt Phil tug off Matt's wife beater, pushing it off his shoulders and Phil jumped on top of Matt, showering Matt's neck with wet, sloppy kisses, causing Matt to groan with pleasure as Phil wrapped his legs tightly around Matt's waist, and Matt's arms were around Phil, both holding onto each other for dear life as Phil nibbled and sucked onto Matt's neck and soft, slurred moans rose up from Matt's mouth.

Matt fell on top of the bed, holding onto Phil as he continued to nibble onto Matt's neck and when Phil moved away, his breaths were short and sharp, his skin burning up, feverish, and Matt let a smirk smear across his lips, 'hold on, Phil."

But Phil didn't.

He jumped up Matt's body and started kissing him, Matt had gotten along with his little game and proceeded to take off the rest of Phil's clothing while Phil held onto Matt's hair and pressed his body so tightly against his and when the clothing was discarded and on the floor, Phil let out a breathless moan, taking off Matt's pants then proceeded to slowly, so very slowly, taking off Matt's boxers. "Come on, Phil!"

At that, Phil tore it off Matt and Matt had now rolled them over, making Phil on bottom while Matt rose on top and the breathless Phil's hand was going towards the drawer, trying to reach for a bottle of anything and pulled out a bottle of moisturizer. "Just use it, Matt. I don't care if it's illogical. Just," Phil paused to take a breath while Matt dapped the Body Shop moisturizer onto his hand, feeling the coldness of the lotion warm his hands and Matt lubed up his cock, loving the cold moisture brush against him and Matt smirked. "Do you want it, Phil? Or do you want us to stop?"

"Oh shut up. You know I want this. So just push yourself inside of me before I do."

Matt laughed before he turned Phil over, pinching his ass, a habit he loved doing in clubs and parties, whenever Jeff wasn't looking and before Phil could tell him to shove himself inside of him, Matt had already done that, earning a slurred groan slip out of his mouth, following by shallow breaths and Matt slipped out of him, feeling the friction decrease, making it easy to slide in and out.

Matt's hands were on Phil's hair, feeling the softness of it, he smiled and just as Phil's panting decreased, Matt shoved himself inside him once more, now slipping in and out faster, practically tearing off Phil's hair but Phil didn't seem to care and when Phil turned over once more, so that Phil's face was facing Matt's, Matt continued to pound inside of him and at that, Phil's fingernails dug into Matt's skin and in some sadistic way, Matt liked it. Now stuck in one position, Matt tried to move and he succeeded, pounding him once more, making Phil groan and moan at the same time, unable to decide which one. Matt pounded one last time before letting hot fluid fill Phil with warmth, along with bits of coldness from the moisturizer that Matt had used and at the same time, Phil had came, letting hot fluid soak them both.

Phil giggled as Matt pulled off.

Here was the deal. _They do this now and they feel guilty later._

Phil could already feel the guilt collecting as he let the sheets cover his body and Matt walked out of the room after making himself look as normal as usual, as if nothing ever happened. It didn't take a while for Phil to put his clothes in the basket and wear other ones and even if these new clothes weren't stained, he still felt stained, marked as Matt's and no one really knew.

Phil had to repeat to himself. _It wasn't a relationship. They were just friends._

They weren't even that sometimes and sometimes, when they walked towards each other, they'd say things they didn't really mean and scream and tear their own brains out in words and Phil knew that Matt would still come back and they'd still make up and they'd still fuck each other's brains out because that was the way it happened. They knew that yesterday, it would be the same routine, they'd shout at each other in front of public, words of hate that they'd then ponder on if it was true or not, and they wouldn't talk to each other for hours on end, ignore each other's text messages and then break down all together, no tears, not even good enough dramatic words, but they'd still make up and they'd still pretend that their friends even behind closed doors.

No one ever thought Phil what friends were.

Matt and Jeff still loathed the ground that Phil walked on or at least, Matt pretended to, and no one would know that there was something behind those closed doors because they wasn't. Oh, denial wasn't as easy as it looked like, the sweetest sin, the darkest downfall…and as Phil stepped towards the window, he saw Matt and Jeff downstairs, talking and laughing at each other, just above his balcony and he pretended to have this look of hate on his face as he looked back. No, he didn't have to see this and get his heart torn to pieces and he didn't have to think of him.

Maybe just one more glance.

_Glance_.

He was so damn beautiful.

_Glance_.

He was so damn sweet.

_Glance_.

He was so damn confusing.

At that, Phil pressed his body against the glass, his hands in his hands and he was studying. He was actually studying. They were studying. Each one of their bodies wasn't a mystery, the skin wasn't a mystery, but the interior of it all, the inside of the closed box, it was a mystery there to study… Phil didn't really know anything about Matt, nothing about his hopes, his dreams, his want for future, his like. Hell, he didn't even know Matt's family—but he knew that there was something there between them.

Phil had already studied Matt's eyes, studied the soul that was in there, the brown coated eyes that reminded Phil of sugar dripped with sweetness, and the soul inside was too pure to be ignored.

_Glance_.

He was gone.

And he took Phil's heart with him.

"How pathetic can I get?"

* * *

**X3.**

**That was lotz of fun. Slightly challenging. I had trouble with the studying thing; they are in their 30's so it would be weird for them to be studying an actual book. XP. Oh, I just realized I could've put it as a high school fic. Stupid, stupid Sam. *looks up* nah, I won't. XD. Anyone wants the prompts & the challenge itself, I would give you the prompts & link. You should try it.  
**

**X Sam.**


	2. Singing in the Rain

**I got 5 reviews! YAY! X3.**

* * *

_10 glances_ – **phil brooks x matt hardy** – wrestling – **theme #2** (_singing in the rain_)

* * *

He was so beautiful, singing in the rain.

He twirled, his hair drenched and soaked his face so very quickly and Matt wanted to touch his forbidden love, but he couldn't and now, he stood there, with Jeff and Shannon, watching as Phil danced around in the rain, his body was soaked with water and his eyes glowing ever so softly.

Matt just stared.

He took a glance at Jeff who wasn't amused and he told Matt to move away so they could go to the damn café in peace but Matt couldn't help but glance once more at his sweetheart, the ravenette that continued to sing in high-pitched voice.

He then was ready to walk off but Jeff had pitched in suddenly.

"Hey, straight edge bitch, 'Jeff called out, walking towards Phil after the rain had stopped and Phil was tugging at his jacket now, glaring at Jeff with all seriousness and Matt followed and just as they got there, Jeff examined Phil's clothes, black CM Punk t-shirt that he'd worn too often. Phil was wearing his wrestling trunks and boots. "What in hell's name were you doing?"

"None of your business, 'Phil snapped.

"Hey, no one talked like that to my brother, 'Matt chimed in, as the story went this way, and Phil and Matt stared at each other with anger as Matt slapped Phil, hard, making Phil jump on top of them, both of them viciously topping each other as Jeff helped—Phil? Tearing Phil away from Matt's grip. "Matt, don't be mean." Jeff was suddenly—sweet? Loveable? Matt didn't know.

He took glances from Phil to Jeff.

That could've been them.

Jeff winked over at Matt and took Phil away, apparently, to the café that they were supposed to go to and later on that day, Matt got a message from both Jeff and Phil when he'd woken up from sleep.

Jeff's message was plain and simple.

_Hey, Matt, I think he believed my trick. I dunno. I just thought of it. I'll show him how heartbreaking dating a Hardy can be. I love you. -Jeff_

Then Phil's message had reached him.

_I can't believe it, Matt. He's acting all nice…but I like you more. I know I do. Meet you tonight XOXO Phil._

Phil had always hated the X's and O's but when Matt had said they liked him, Phil started sending messages with that before he signed it as his.

* * *

Matt heard Phil walk in and he saw the boy's body, vicious and sexy, and Phil's clothes were off in a moment as Phil jumped Matt, both of their lips entangling onto each other as Matt ran his hand down Phil's back. "Did-"a kiss met them, breaking Matt's words, 'I ever tell you you're… beautiful?"

Phil stared at him for a moment. "No."

"You are, 'Matt went back to kissing him, making his way towards Phil's neck, a moan escaped from Phil's lips and before Matt could go further, he stopped. "Phil…is there something behind this? Are we just fucking each other or are we friends or what?"

"Friends," Phil breathed out.

"Friends don't fuck each other."

Phil blinked, and nodded his head, sitting on the edge of the bed, his hot skin turned colder with the room temperature and Matt kissed the back of his neck, 'I'm sorry…but if this is all we're going to be then I don't want to be this way."

Phil twisted his body towards Matt. "Are we enemies? Or friends? Or more than anything of that?"

"I dunno." Matt sighed. "I just know that since we'd gotten together 'til now, I felt so damn dirty. As if we didn't belong together. Oh Phil, I didn't know what made me feel this way but I do. I love these nights but I don't want a fuck buddy."

Phil's eyes went down towards Matt's face. "Is this all a joke? The same day that Jeff fucking Hardy flirts with me is the day you break up with me…are you working on his favor?"

"No!" Matt said, offended, his brown eyes pulsing with horror.

Phil stared at him, letting a soft groan escape his lips before he stood up and then pounded his fists into the bed, 'why does it all have to be this way?! I just want it to be okay! Why is it all falling apart…?"

Matt lifted Phil's chin, 'how can it fall apart when it was never there?"

Phil's heart wrenched with horror as he watched Matt fix his clothes and change them before he stepped out and Matt had forgotten his soiled clothing of that day and Phil brought them towards his chest, pressing it against him. "The stains of my blood…" Phil said, closing his eyes to himself, 'why do you want to hurt me, Matty…?"

He wears the clothing and steps outside into the cold rain and even if no one's there, he imagined Matt in front of him before he danced around. In a purple wife beater and dark purple pants with the Hardy sign just fucking everywhere, he danced, pretending that Matt was holding onto him, the rain fell heavily…

He stopped in a moment and took a glance up at the black sky and he could see a glisten of a sparkle. He looked down but glanced up again and the sparkle was glistening brighter. Matt was watching.

A simple was on Phil's face.

Matt stared out of his hotel room. He could still see the shiny purple of his pants and wife beater, and a smile was on his lips, a sad smile. He looked away when Jeff told Matt on how much he had confused Phil today and how funny it was but Matt took one more glance at Phil as he walked back into the hotel.

"_Mi corazón__."_ (1) Matt smiled, remembering the line from a movie he'd watched last week. A flood of warmth coming back to him.

"Matt? Are you even listening?"

"Yes, Jeff, I am."

He blew it big time. He made Phil believe that there was no spark when Matt was trying to say that their relationship wasn't as developed as it should be. But they were just friends, no? Phil even put it that way. Just friends. Nothing more. Nothing would ever be more for them.

He sighed as he let the image of his dancing ravenette splash across his memory.

* * *

**(1) In Spanish, it means _my heart_.**

**ChipMUNK = Cute, no? X3. Oh, & Jeff will be a lot better in the next chappie! PROMISE!**

**I have to finish this challenge fast. 'Cause I feel as if I'm writing badly. XP.  
**

**X Sam.**


	3. Flower, Rose

**You know? I wrote this in school. XP. Sorry for possible suckishness.**

* * *

_10 glances_ – **phil brooks x matt hardy** – wrestling – **theme #3** (_flower; rose_)

* * *

It hadn't been long after their breakup had Phil received flowers. Roses. Each one bubbling an exotic color, a beautiful red one and in Phil's memory, the red one meant and would always mean love, a bright yellow one, _friendship_, a blazing orange rose, _passion_, a vivacious blue one, _mystery_ and a pink one, _softness_. Phil had gathered the roses and put them in the water.

He didn't care much about them.

It was more of who sent it to him.

And Phil, in some way, hoped it was Matt.

Matt and Phil never really had a connection, they were a one night stand—that was where they stood, nothing more and nothing less. They weren't the best of friends, weren't friends at all but not enemies at the same time, just so damn neutral and they had no feelings after the hookup, everything just…vanished. Nothing was left in its place.

Still, Phil hoped.

The feeling that condensed in his stomach, thinking that Matt would've seen him in another light, it was too much to endure the thought of him, the fearless, heartless, reckless CM Punk, would be linked to perfect, gentle, loving Matt Hardy. And to top that off, they had a history of hating each other, with a glorious hateful passion. Phil had done things up to date that he had regretted dearly and when he looked back, he could only feel nauseous.

What kind of a person would do that to another?

The fight was unexpected and at the same time, completely expected. They fought for nothing but a belt that didn't mean anything right now. It was in Mark's hands, still of course, but Phil had no urge to pretend to want it anymore. He wanted to be different, to go past that, but there was something pushing him down, breathing him.

Matt could see that.

He'd never change.

That was why Matt had probably left.

Because he'd never change.

* * *

"Jeff, come on!"

Matt had grabbed onto Jeff's hand, forcing him to walk with him, away from where he stood and stopped when he saw Phil standing outside his hotel room, picking up flowers.

It was the second time.

Phil was now counting.

It had only been yesterday when he'd first gotten the flowers and now, today, instead of roses, he had daffodils up his doorstep.

"Hey," Matt was staring, appalled, disgusted with himself for not having thought of the idea himself. He could've given Phil flowers, showed him some gratitude for ruining Phil's nights but no. He didn't. He twisted his head towards Jeff who was now staring at Matt.

Matt shook his head. He truthfully did not send Phil any flowers.

Matt could see that the flowers were fresh and had wet droplets falling from them and they didn't look like anything anyone would buy from a gift shop anywhere in the hotel—and with the scent that covered the daffodils, Matt knew that Chris Jericho was taking an interest in him.

A pang of disgust filled him even more.

_Chris Jericho._

Why did he care? Phil didn't belong to him.

Matt watched as Phil spun to him and Phil knew that Matt was looking in confusion, a type of jealousy and that made Phil's heart flip over once. "You going anywhere?" Phil said after too much silence around all three.

"Yeah," Jeff spoke out, a look of coldness in his eyes. "Matt and I are going to go out for dinner. Why?"

"Wanna come?" Matt suddenly choked out.

Jeff stared for a moment in confusion while Matt shook his head, holding onto his head and Jeff pushed him away, trying to get to their destination before seven o'clock since Jeff took a little too much time eating and the restaurant was very far away that they had booked reservations in.

In the elevator, Jeff formed a smile. "You like him." His eyes lit up, as if he had just known a secret, and it was a secret for all Jeff knew.

Matt's eyes widened and he shook his head. "I expected, screaming, shouting—not gossiping."

"Why would—?" then images of the rivalry flashed through Jeff's mind, "Oh."

Silence roamed between both.

A sigh escaped Jeff's lips, making Matt pay full attention. "Matty, listen, I don't like Phil. I know I don't like him but it doesn't mean that you should. I can't control who you like and who you don't like. I feel like a spoiled brat that way. Matt, if you like him and you're sure he likes you back then go for it."

Matt stared at Jeff for a few moments before hugging him tightly. "Thanks, brat."

"Hey!" Jeff pushed Matt off, chuckling under his breath before turning to face the now open elevator. "And besides, Matt, if you and Phil get together, it would be hilarious seeing everyone else's faces. But…"

Jeff held onto Matt's shoulder, staring him deep in the eye. "If he hurts you, I'll tear off his face."

"Ouch. Or take him out one night. He'll love that."

"Matt!"

* * *

Matt felt like an idiot.

_What in hell's name am I doing?_

He pulled out a flower from his pocket as he walked up to Phil's room, remembering Phil's various bouquets while he held one rose, a red one and Matt kissed it once before laying it down on the floor, tied with a satin red ribbon.

The rose itself was more than $10.

He stood there for a while before scooping the flower and putting it in his pocket and he knocked on Phil's door.

"I thought we weren't doing this anymore," Phil said.

Matt had just noticed that it was late at night that even Phil wasn't in his normal clothes but a tiny towel. Matt just felt his sweat collect against his hairline as he fought on the urge to pound Phil to the mattress. "You have any whisky?"

_Stupid. Stupid Matt._

Phil stared at him, glaring coldly for a moment, 'that isn't funny you know."

Matt just nodded his head.

_Stupid. Stupid._

Phil walked off for a moment and Matt dropped the flower in the trash can, letting out a sigh he held back. When Phil had came back, he gave Matt a bottle of lemonade and pushed him off. "Just because we're not together doesn't mean that you can insult who I am."

_Oh great. And I insulted him. _

That night, just as Phil was about to throw his Pepsi can, he leaned down and pause to look at the flower, he had taken it out, a petal peeling off and stared at it for a moment. "God, Matt." His voice was brittle.

**You spend your night crying yourself to sleep. Lucky you.**

**

* * *

**

**Thanks, mah lovelies.**

**Review for meh. X3.**

**X Sam.**


	4. Pain

**Another day, another theme. X3.**

* * *

_10 glances_ – **phil brooks x matt hardy** – wrestling – **theme #4** (_pain_)

* * *

The pain of the world weighed him down.

A date with Chris Jericho.

That was what was in store and Phil didn't even find an interest in him. But still, he had to move on. After all, what he and Matt had was never solid, it never started to end, it was just mindless mind-numbing sex that took in place of actual dates. Now, Phil stood beside his door, hands in the pockets of his jacket, eyes staring at Chris's face.

A glance into Chris's eyes.

Nothing like Matt.

Too light to be dark, too cold to be warm, too—too much of the opposite. Phil wrinkled his nose as Chris leaned down to kiss him but Phil moved his head away and shook his head at him. "No."

Chris, demanding as he was, held onto Phil's waist and pressed him against him. "No one says 'no' to me."

Those eyes.

Blazing with coldness.

Phil felt his heart stop as he looked down but Chris lifted his chin up and leaned down towards him, kissing him, biting the swollen flesh of his lip and as Chris lifted his head away, Phil let out a grunt.

"Not the type to cry, are you?"

"Shut up and let go of me before I make you."

Chris only held him harder, as hard as ever, both of their eyes meeting against as Phil let out another growl, trying to hold back the fear and pain both at once, and trying to break free. "Tired, aren't you?"

"Asshole."

Chris felt a hand sneak on his shirt, pulling him apart from Phil.

"What you doing, Chris?"

Chris twisted his head to face Matt who rose his eyebrow at him. "None of your business, 'Chris responded. "Now let go of me before I make you."

"Make me."

Chris swung a fist towards Matt's stomach, causing him to close his eyes to endure the pain but it subsided after a moment and Chris smirked. "So who gonna save you? You came here all on your own and expected to take me on?"

"He didn't come alone!"

"Jeffery Nero Hardy! DID I NOT TELL YOU TO COME BY!"

"But…"

"No but's."

"Matty! Unfair!"

"Some rescue mission, 'Chris said, grabbing both Matt and Jeff by the collar of their shirt and hitting them against each other, making both hold their heads as dizziness engulfed them and Chris looked at Phil who swung his fist at him, making Chris feel as if his jaw was dislocated.

Phil stared at him for a moment before turning to his 'rescuers'. "What the hell was that?" Phil snapped.

Matt stepped towards Phil, holding a hand on his shoulder, 'well, I thought—"

"I know what you thought!" Phil exclaimed. "You thought I needed your help. Matt, I don't need your help. I'm not yours! You're not together with me! I could've taken care of myself."

"Well, excuse me for trying to help you. Didn't he just force you to kiss him?" Matt's eyes burned with fury, both of their eyes staring at each other, faces only inches away from each other…

Phil just stared at him. "That's not the point! The point is that you thought that I was helpless! I'm not a child, Matt. I'm a _wrestler_ for fuck's sake. I can take care of myself."

Just as Phil was about to step into the room, Matt grabbed onto Phil's shoulder and Phil twisted his head to look at him, the same fire burned and ignited even newer sparks, bonded by hate and anger, both stared, intensity.

"Phil… you know what?"

"What?"

Matt slapped him across the face, a red mark appeared across Phil's face, 'I hate your fucking guts, bitch."

Phil looked at him, pouncing on top of him, both of them fighting and tugging at each other's hair.

"Stop it!"

No one even paused to stare at Jeff.

Jeff, who decided to take matters in his own hands, grabbed onto Phil's arms and pushed him off Matt, holding Phil back. Matt stood up from his position and Jeff noticed what a few minutes could do to a person's face, Matt's hair was all around, covering his face, his elastic had snapped and Phil, Phil's hair remained straight but strands were in front of his face, and their faces were both throbbing red.

Jeff shook his head at them. "Come on, I'm not the one who's supposed to be acting mature, you two!"

"Give him to me right now." Matt went on, pretending as if Jeff's words were utterly pointless. "I will destroy every inch of flesh in him!"

"Oh yeah?! What makes you think that?"

"STOP IT!"

Jeff was panting against Phil's ear and he opened Phil's door, pushing him in the room. "You, stay there, and _you_," Jeff's gaze was now on Matt's, 'let's get out of here. I can't believe this. Even I don't hate him this much, Matty."

"He acts so bitchy," Matt spat out, 'at least say thank you."

"For what? For proving that you think I'm a kid?!"

"STOP!"

Jeff pushed Matt away, trying to push all of Matt's weight and after a few steps, Jeff was too tired to continue pushing Matt and Matt seemed to have calmed down, his entire face going from red to white. Matt gathered his hair and pulled it backwards, free without its elastic. "Jeff, I fucked up big time, didn't I?"

"Let's forget about this, Matt. I don't wanna remember." Jeff glared at him, coldly. "What the hell was that? Why did I have to act like the big brother and pull you away? Now, tell me, because I'm so fucking confused, how do you feel about him? Is he just another crush or do you hate him like you said you did or what?"

Matt glanced at Phil's door, which was now closed.

"I don't think he'd ever want me around again, 'Matt shook his head, letting soft breaths fall from his lips, deepening his breath with every moment and regulating them. "I like him. I really did. I think I do. I don't know. I want it all to end but at the same time, I just don't. You know what I'm saying, Jeff?"

"Yes. You're an idiot."

"Jeffery!"

"What?" Jeff allowed himself to smile. "You like him and you just told him you hated his guts."

"Yeah…" Matt's voice softened, glancing back at the door before opening his and Jeff's room, both of them entering in as Matt thought senselessly about Phil. "You know, he has just the softest skin ever…and his eyes…his eyes are just gorgeous…I can stare into them forever… and his body…he's so damn graceful, you know? And he smells so good. Like…like jasmine…and amber."

"Ew, Matty! I don't wanna know all that! Next thing he's gonna tell me is you guys' favorite sex position."

"I like it when we do it standing up, on a wall but Phil likes it when he's on a table or—"

"MATTHEW!"

Matt chuckled. "Oh, Jeff."

Jeff shook his head and went back to his senses, 'keep your love and sex life to yourself, please."

"That's pretty much impossible."

Jeff glared at him coldly.

"Don't give me that look, Jeff."

Jeff sat down beside him, covering himself in the sheets and Matt stripped and laid down beside Jeff, 'goodnight, Jeff."

"Goodnight, assclown."

Matt shook his head and rolled to his side, the bang hit him, the thought of him and Phil together, it just didn't seem to work out but at the same time, Matt wanted it to work out, more than ever. He wanted them to stop fighting but it seemed almost impossible—and he wanted Phil, to feel his skin against his, the energetic hype he'd get at that first kiss, Matt shivered and slid down his sheets even more. He let painful, desolate, heart-stabbing thoughts and memories invade his mind.

Matt didn't fall asleep.

* * *

**Next prompt will be _"I love you"_. I know. XP. Dunno how I'm gonna fit it in but I'm not the one who chooses the themes. **

**Also, mah ChipMUNK site is done! X3. _http: // codyrhodesfan. proboards .com / index .cgi_ (either take out spaces or go to mah profile! X3.)**

**X Sam.**


	5. I Love You

**Long time, no write, right? XD. I got a new teddy bear, her name's Champagne…I have such insane names for mah teddies. The only sane one is Violet. XD. She has pretty green panties. Yum. X3. They have a white and pink flower, and a rose with the same two colors! She iz the luff.**

* * *

_10 glances_ – **phil brooks x matt hardy** – wrestling – **theme #5** (_i love you_)

* * *

Just before Phil went out for a walk, he bumped into Matt Hardy's body.

Phil looked up at Matt, not knowing why he had felt so depressed until he'd seen that face, the puffy redness of those swollen eyes and Phil didn't say anything as he felt Matt press him against the door, their lips entangling into a kiss…

Phil kissed back. He didn't know why, the kisses didn't really mean anything, did they? But he didn't pull back unless he needed to breathe and Phil felt Matt's thick, hard cock pressing against Phil's thigh making Phil hard himself as Phil stared at him, kissing his neck and nibbling onto it.

"Fuck, Phil…"

Phil pulled off. "Dammit, you do this to me every time." His eyes stared at Matt's. "You bring this stupid wild side of me every time I look at you…"

That scent of jasmine and amber hung in the air.

Matt wanted to bite that skin. Taste it.

Delicious poison.

"Phil-"

"I don't want this anymore." Phil quickly said, looking down, feeling ashamed, his white skin burning with redness, 'I don't want this! Dammit! I hate this! I hate you using me like some toy."

"Phil, I don't wanna use you anymore. I want a relationship and Jeff's willing enough to be an adult about it instead of a kid…Phil, this could work out. We could work out…Phil…" Matt's voice is soft.

"Matt, when I was with you, I was in the most intense part of my life. I spent half the nights just thinking, and I realized that you're slowly becoming an addiction and I can't have that! I can't treat you like a drug! You're a human being…I—"Phil cut off of by Matt.

The shaking Hardy reached a hand towards Phil's face. "I love you."

Those words made Phil's heart melt from ice to liquid, his olive eyes staring at Matt's.

"I love you." Matt repeated.

Phil just couldn't take it anymore. Matt was acting too sweet for his own good. He pushed the door, sobbing recklessly as Matt stood there, with a broken heart as he knocked onto the door.

"Phil, please! Baby, open up the door!"

"Matt…" Phil breathed. He then shook his head and laid down onto the bed, trying to cover up his body with sheets, trying to go back to sleep but Matt still continued to knock on the door.

"Phil, come with me tonight! Tonight, at eight, at the hotel restaurant, please, baby! Come!"

That was when he heard Matt sigh.

Phil could finally sleep since Matt wasn't knocking on the door but he didn't fall asleep because he couldn't. Those three words that Matt had said…why was he being such a child? Didn't he want a relationship with Matt?

Phil sighed. "I'm so damn fucked up."

__

Matt slammed the door shut.

Jeff turned around, a smile on his face as he saw Matt but when he realized that Matt was blazing with fury, he didn't say anything as Matt took off his jacket and sighed. "See, Jeff?! This is why no one follows your advice!"

"I'm guessing that making up to Phil didn't do anything."

"He called me a drug then slammed the door in my face when I told him that I loved him."

"You…" Jeff's eyes were now almost bubbling with horror. "You—and he slammed the door at your face!?"

Matt nodded, holding his head in his hands. "I would've just walked right in and raped the little bitch right there on the spot but hell, he slammed the door…and…dammit! The only person I ever actually fell for just slammed the door in my face after I told him that I loved him!"

Jeff grimaced in disgust. "That's why I hate him! I knew that he'd hurt you, Matt! And he's not getting away with it either…" a smirk was on Matt's face.

"What are you suggesting, Jeffro?"

"Oh," Jeff leaned towards Matt's ear and whispered his plan and Matt smirked before they embraced warmly and then walked out of the door, to give Phil his destiny.

__

Phil laid down onto the bed, running his hand through his hair as he heard the sound of someone knocking on the door.

He stood up and walked towards it, opening it only to be instantly slammed to the ground and when that happened, Phil stared up to face the eyes of Jeff Hardy. Matt followed him swiftly. Smirks painted all too brightly on their faces as Jeff leaned down to take off his pants, exposing his cock and Jeff's smirk widened. "No underwear, Phil?"

Phil let out a whimper. "Get off me, Jeff."

Matt undressed himself and locked the door behind him as he watched Jeff run a hand down Phil's pale thigh and Jeff pulled off his belt and pants, leaving him in his yellow panties. Jeff licked his lips. "I'll make you hate the color yellow soon enough."

Phil shook his head and let strands of hair overtake his vision.

Jeff quickly shoved himself inside of Phil, no lube, nothing, just a cock that was rubbing with too much friction. The feeling of Jeff inside of Phil was painful, too painful to endure. Phil watched as Jeff pulled himself in and out, his thrust hard and rough, Phil felt as if each thrust was going to take forever and in the middle of it all, he screamed and that was all that Matt needed before he put his dick into Phil's mouth, the organ hitting the back of Phil's throat.

When Jeff shoved himself inside of Phil again, Phil tried hard not to choke as Matt hit his back, feeling a wave of guilt hiding at the pit of Matt's stomach. He loved Phil yet he knew that he had to be punished. Besides, this was the only way that Phil wanted to play…he broke his heart and now, Matt wasn't going to leave him unharmed. With those thoughts as his motivation, Matt grabbed onto Phil's hair, yanking it backwards as Jeff shoved his last shove before he came. The elder Hardy at the thought came also inside of Phil's mouth. Cum covered Phil everywhere, the white fluid falling from his mouth to his neck and chest while Jeff's fluid was also on the floor and around his thighs.

Matt nodded as they switched positions.

Matt made sure that Phil's face was on him as he pushed himself inside of Phil's slippery hole, and Jeff sat on the floor, grabbing onto Phil's shoulders and making him sit up straight as Jeff engulfed Phil's waist into his arms, crushing him in place while Matt worked over him, pushing in and out of the slippery hole, frictionless but still, the pain of seeing Matt do this to him with a hardened face and solid eyes that were deceived hurt more than Jeff pushing in him with all that too much friction and it wasn't long before Matt was going to cum and when he did, Jeff pushed Phil towards Matt's cock so that the white fluid covered his chest and face one more, some even slipped into his mouth.

"And remember, 'Jeff whispered into Phil's ear, 'we gave you a chance."

The two sniggered before putting on their clothes, leaving Phil shaking in place at the pain that lingered all too much in his body and just as Matt was about to leave after Jeff, he looked at Phil one more time. The guilt engulfing and eating up his heart and soul…

"You said you loved me," Phil's voice was soft and broken. "You said you loved me, Matty…"

Matt slammed the door before he looked at Jeff and with the sight on Matt's face, Jeff's eyes softened. "Matty…?"

Matt's eyes were holding back tears as he held onto Jeff, embracing the little blonde in his arms, as he kissed his hair, 'oh dammit, Jeff, what did I do?!" Jeff finally realized how much Matt truly cared for Phil yet had to do it, to punish him at the same time, but ended up hurting himself even more. "I thought it would be fun but dammit, it was horrible! He-I—did you see the look on his face, Jeff? God… I'm a horrible, horrible person."

Jeff let his own guilt burn in his body as Matt held him and cried, causing Jeff to cry as well, tears of desolation and sorrow burning into Jeff's eyes as they fell. "What…how…why did I agree to this?!"

"Hit me, Matty."

Matt's eyes widened at the comment.

"W-what?!" Matt exclaimed, tearing himself away from Jeff, seeing the sympathetic face on him.

"Do it. Hit me. Rape me. Do whatever you want! It's all my fault that this had to happen! God, Matt, I had no idea you loved him this much…I…" Matt cupped his cheek and kissed his nose, as Jeff continued to bawl his eyes out, the tears didn't subside until Matt had decided to carry him back to their room.

He laid Jeff down onto their bed and laid beside him, both of their bodies pressing against each other and before Matt knew it, Jeff's eyes were shut tight in much needed sleep.

Matt's hand ran down Jeff's hair. The silkiness of this hair, the softness… "God, Jeff…what do I do?"

Matt chuckled. "They say silence speaks more the words…I guess they're right…God, you're so stressed out even when you're asleep…God, Jeff, I'm scared…what if-what if—he can take me to jail and I'll never be able to see you again! And-and-"sobs erupted from his lips. "Jeff…God…I fucked up so bad…can I fix it…? Can…can…"

Matt's eyes were dropping.

"Can…can he love me…?"

He glanced at a picture of Phil.

He can't. He knew it.

And before he could finish his thoughts, he had fallen fast asleep, his body next to Jeff's, the thoughts of him and Phil, the brokenness…and nothing was left but dreams of sadness and fantasy.

* * *

**I liked how this turned out. Was kinda shocked myself that I got Phil raped. By Jeff, too, nonetheless. I guess I just go with the flow. X33. The next theme is… '**_**notebook; diary'**_**. Hopefully, I'll get it up soon. **

**X Sam.**


	6. Notebook, Diary

**I am doing this, huddled to a blanket, mah cousin and sister watching the screen, mah other sister and other cousin playing Smackdown vs. Raw 2010, insulting our dear boy, Phil Brooks. Life is good and bad at the same time. I had this chapter for a while and...I forgot to upload it. XP.  
**

* * *

_10 glances_ – **phil brooks x matt hardy** – wrestling – **theme #6** (_notebook; diary_)

* * *

A notebook was in Chris's arms. A diary.

_September, 12, 2009_

_Hey, Diary. It's me. Phil. Guess what happened today? I…I got raped. I guess I deserve it. I deserve everything bad that happens to me, don't I? I'm the one bitching about things as they happen! I guess…this is just what I get. I mean, don't you think…? I think so. God wants to punish me for being cruel to others… I…I…I love him. I love Matthew Moore Hardy. Why can't it be as simple as an ordinary fairytale and we can get this over with? Oh, right, because his brother and him raped my guts out…I'm pathetic._

Chris smirked. "The police would love knowing this."

* * *

Phil was knocking onto Matt's door.

"Hey."

The elder Hardy raised an eyebrow as Phil came inside, still as scared as hell from him but there was nothing more than the tortured pain that was in his mind, that he'd go through another day with these thoughts of pain and desolation. He didn't want that.

"Matt…"

Matt twisted his head at him. "I'm sorry, 'Matt just said, right away, trying not to cry in front of him. "I'm sorry for hurting you like that! I had no right to do that to you! I-I-are you going to press charges?"

Jeff appeared from behind Matt, his eyes cold and set on Phil.

Phil shook his head, 'I'm here because I want to be here. I…I think there's some sort of hope for us if we try…but if you don't wanna see my face, I understand."

Matt stared at Phil as he came towards him, his hand lifting Phil's chin and with those cold eyes, Matt leaned down and kissed him, a passionate, heated kiss and Matt let his tongue explore Phil's mouth. "Phil…" Matt moaned.

Matt's arms wrapped around Phil's waist but Phil pushed him off, 'don't do that, Matty…" he pushed himself away from Phil now, suddenly scared if Matt go too intimate.

"Don't be afraid, Philly. Trust me."

"If we're going out, we need to go out somewhere public." Phil informed him. "Nothing private…please…" his voice was soft and broken.

Matt nodded his head, walking towards him and opening the door, 'so you're okay with me right now?"

"I don't know, Matt. This is just an experiment. I just want to get rid of these thoughts. I don't want you to be in my head all the time…I wanna be me…but I can't be. You're holding me down. Remember, when Jeff said that I'd hate the color yellow? Yes, I threw out anything yellow of mine. I threw out everything that reminded me of you but I…I even remind me of you…I can't get rid of you. You're too…haunting. Too much of an addiction."

Matt nodded his head, still hating the thought of him being just an experiment. Phil just stared at him as he and Phil walked off, Jeff looked at them, still envying the way Phil had hurt Matt but seeing that Phil came back after the rape, it was an even game…

But God help him if he hurt Matt again.

* * *

Matt and Phil sat opposite to a table, Phil wanting to be as away as Matt as possible. Matt realized that Phil didn't mind kissing but he hated, just hated it when Matt brushed his hand against his side, or any of that. Phil even limited how many kisses they could have so Matt left one just at the end of the night.

Matt ate his steak while Phil ate his salad. Matt didn't know how that little thing could fill him up but he didn't question him.

Silence roamed between them.

Then Chris showed up. He sat beside Phil, causing Phil to move away from the man in fear.

Matt glared at him, 'what in hell's name do you want, Jericho?"

Chris smirked, running his hand through Phil's hair, causing Phil to bite his hand away, Chris groaned before he moved his hand away from Phil. "What in hell's name?!" Chris shouted, causing Phil to smirk.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

"If you don't want your 'boyfriend'—"

"He's not together with me," Phil cut Chris's sentence.

"Whatever!" Chris moved towards Phil's face, his words threatening and destructive, 'if you don't break up with this loser and come back to me, then your little friend is going to spend eternity in jail with his brother for raping you."

Phil's eyes stared at Chris's then he looked at Matt, standing up and walking behind Chris.

"Phil, I don't understand—"Matt got could off by Phil.

"You don't understand that I don't want you around anymore, Matt, 'Phil lied, miserably trying to cover up his lie. "You're not worth it anymore. You're no fun. I hate you. Don't you get it? This is my…payback for yesterday."

Phil stared at Chris who smirked then he and Matt glanced at each other quickly

And with those words, said quickly, Phil stormed outside with Chris as Matt sat there, dumbfounded and heartbroken as he reached into his phone and decided to call Jeff to know that he was coming home.

"Why?"

Matt didn't answer his brother. Instead, he hung up and walked upstairs and the moment he was in the room, he broke down on the bed, collapsing and letting Jeff collapse on top of him as he told him what had happened and then Jeff just commented. "Maybe you two aren't meant to be."

Matt nodded his head. "Maybe we're not."

_But that didn't mean that I don't love him anymore._

* * *

**So…Chris is blackmailing our little Philly…next one is '_hug_!' X3. I think I ruined the entire challenge but hey…we all got our moments. I suck at this stuff. XD.**

**X Sam.**


	7. Hug!

**Here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long. I was stuck on what to do next. X3. But now, I know, I know exactly what to do…I think? I know by the last few chapters I make JeriPunk seem like a bad couple. It's not. XD! I don't know why I picked Chris anyways. XD. He probably did something to piss me off…**_**Matt: that was me**_**. Oh right! That's why I added the rape scene. XD. **

* * *

_10 glances_ – **phil brooks x matt hardy** – wrestling – **theme #7** (_hug!_)

* * *

_Matt, meet me at the park. At 2 in the morning. I know this may sound insane but… oh crap, he's back. Just come. _

* * *

Matt didn't know what was so inviting about Phil's text.

Maybe it was the fact that he'd still talk to him after breaking his heart and now, Matt stood by the park for over an hour now, waiting, trying not to fall asleep any second as he opened up a bottle of alcohol and just drank, he didn't care for Phil's comments about it. He heard as footsteps made it towards him and he twirled his head around to see Phil standing there, with a black jacket covering his body as he sat down, both of their clothing dark to reflect on the dark night.

"Um…"

"What?" Matt knew that he adored Phil but at the same time, he would not stand to be heartbroken by him over and over, again and again just because Phil wanted to play his little games and puzzles, 'what do you want from me?"

"You care, 'Phil simply said.

"I don't care about you, 'Matt said cold and icy, standing up, the alcohol rushing to his head as the half-empty bottle was being swung in his hands, over and over, his head was buzzing with dizziness as Phil walked towards him, his hands onto Matt's shoulders to steady him but Matt pushed him off. _"I don't caaaaaaareee…"_

"Matt! Lie down or something before you puke on me."

"I better puke on you…oh fuck, my head…" Matt was struggling and just fell onto the bench, his head swirling and even blurred and unfocused, Phil was the prettiest thing that Matt had ever seen, his body, his eyes, his face, even blurred, so beautiful, 'you look so pretty, Phil…"

Phil walked over towards Matt where Matt held onto Phil's shoulders, Phil's eyes locking with Matt's eyes as Matt stood up, slowly moving his hips in a form of a dance to help Phil get along with him and Phil followed, slowly and slowly moving and dancing as Phil's head pressed against Matt's chest, hearing the soft heartbeat of Matt Hardy, 'you know you look very pretty."

"Only tonight?" Phil asked, looking up at Matt.

Matt cocked an eyebrow, almost as if he was coming to a conclusion before shaking his head, 'tonight, you look pretty, soul intact. Funny. I'm more spiritual when I'm drunk…you know, more romantic?" Matt's hands roam around Phil's body, 'you always look pretty, but tonight…your eyes…"

"Matt?"

Matt shook his head, 'why did you call me, Phil? Because you need a quickie? Excuse me, the human sex toy didn't know so I didn't bring any protection or lubricant. I just brought alcohol… sorry. I should've known my role in my entire life right now."

Phil just stopped, stepping even closer to Matt and Matt stepped back until Phil was pressing Matt against a tree as Phil's voice burned into the air, 'we all have roles in life. Some of us are leaders, some of us are following. Some of us live old, some of us die young…and I've died a long time. I'm a leader, and a follower. You're exactly like me. It's…it's like looking at a mirror."

"If you're like me, then drink with me."

"Matt-"

"Drink with me. Make me forget it all."

"I'm not going to drink! That'll stand against everything I'd believe in!" Phil shouted at him, but then softened as he realized that Matt was seriously pale and wouldn't say anything, 'we are mirrors. You're hurt, I'm hurt, you're in pain now and I'm in pain too…it's because we can't accept that we may or may not be good enough in a relationship."

"But you're with that bastard!" Matt exclaimed as thoughts of confusion and desolation running through his head and he gripped onto Phil's shoulders as tight as he could've, almost enough to break them into pieces, 'you're with Chris, aren't you? Why are we here, Phil? Tell me! BECAUSE I REFUSE BEING CONFUSED ANYMORE! I'm tired of this! I'm tired of us! I'm sick of you. I'm sick of me. JUST TELL ME!"

Phil's breath was caught into his throat as he nodded his head, silently letting besotted tears fall from his eyes, 'o-okay…I'll tell you what's going on, Matt…b-b-but don't laugh at me…Chris is blackmailing me and—and—dammit, why doesn't the world want us to be together?! I realized a long time ago that I loved you but apparently, love is too precious for someone as fucked up as me."

Phil moved towards the lake, staring at the water, 'give the bottle."

"It's alcohol."

"Give it."

Matt shook his head as he threw the bottle into the lake, crashing it into pieces as he looked at the lake, Phil and Matt, together, watching as the lake got intoxicated with alcohol, mixed with the irresistible poison as Phil shook his head, sighing over and over and Matt leaned down and kissed him, hard and rough, nothing to separate them. "Okay, you like me, I like you, end of this confusing love story…now, let it all begin." Matt said, holding onto Phil's waist and pressing him close to Matt, 'I missed you."

"I missed you, too, 'Phil nuzzled into Matt's neck, 'a memory of a rape is supposed to traumatize you for years but the only reason I couldn't fall asleep is because you weren't beside me. I'm so fucked up… so messed up…why aren't I normal?"

"You don't need to be normal for me, Phil. Let's go be fucked up bastards together! I don't care! You're mine and I'm yours, that's all that matters right now, isn't it?" Matt and Phil were now staring at each other as Phil nodded his head and sounds of Chris's shouting can be heard, 'oh fuck…where do we go, Phil?"

Phil grabbed onto Matt's hand and ran off, ran off with him into the darkness of the night, knowing exactly the destination he wanted to go to as they ran until their feet were bleeding but they didn't care, as long as they were as away from Chris's voice as they could've been and when Phil was sure that Chris wasn't behind him, he ran downwards the subway station, Matt behind him as Matt realized what Phil was about to do, 'Chicago, Phil?"

Phil nodded his head, looking down at the floor, 'I want you to come to my home. I know it's safe there. He doesn't know my parents' house's address."

"But Jeff."

Phil realized this before he looked for an idea, then had got one, spilling out his thought towards the ravenette, 'the punk reject that always hangs around you? What's his face?"

"Shannon?"

"Yeah!"

Matt was unsure about it but saw the sparkle in Phil's eyes, almost hypnotizing him into the deepest of spells, Matt pulled out his phone and called Shannon, being all sorry for short notice and joking around for a bit before nodding his head in satisfaction and turning to Phil, 'he agreed to watch over Jeff for a few days…"

In moments, Phil and Matt were at the back of the train, both huddled into each other's arms, Phil looked up at Matt, thoughts running through Phil's head, 'you know, we can't pretend that everything's all perfect perfect when it's as horrible as it is now…what's your favorite fairytale?"

"Do I have a label Jeff on my forehead?"

"Come on!"

"…I like Cinderella."

"No shit?" Phil asked, almost laughing as Matt nodded his head, rolling his eyes at Phil's enlightened happy face and a spark of joy almost burned in his body of desolation when he saw Phil's face, his beautiful face, so full of spark and joy, 'mine is Sleeping Beauty."

"Well, sleep then, Sleeping Beauty. No wonder your move is called Go To Sleep."

"Don't criticize my amazing move…" Phil then cocked his head to the other side, snuggling into Matt's body, feeling the warmness in him and Matt looked down at him, slowly rocking him back and forth, 'I love you, Philip Jack Brooks…" yet when Matt looked down, he realized that Phil was completely and utterly asleep.

* * *

Jeff woke up to face Shannon in bed, screeching and jumping upwards, almost looking as if he was going to look for a gun but Shannon laughed at Jeff's face, 'hello, Jeffro, guess who's your babysitter?"

"No shit?"

"Yes, me, Shannon Moore."

"You yourself need a babysitter!"

"Can't. I slept with him!"

"SHANNON! Where's Matt?!"

"Oh, he left with some black-haired straightedge guy and told me that he was staying at his house for a while because Chris is blackmailing said straightedge guy so yeah…"

"…"

"Jeff?"

"_IMMA KILL THEM BOTH!"_

* * *

**XD! **

**Haha. It all shall pan out.**

**X Sam!**


End file.
